BringYourNieceToWork Day
by HoneyBling
Summary: Jeff Hardy is forced to deal with John’s niece. JeffOC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bring-Your-Niece-To-Work Day

Author: Honey Bling

Summary: Jeff Hardy is forced to deal with John's niece. JeffOC.

Author's Note: Trying my luck after more than a year… Please _**review**_, it'll mean the WORLD :-)

**Chapter One**

**Bring-Your-Niece-To-Work Day**

"I'm nineteen, John," Cassie said with an arched eyebrow.

John crossed his arms over his chest, staring at his niece. Nineteen or not, he had doubts about letting her roam free around the coliseum. The last time he did, Orton almost got her in bed; and he sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen again. He took her wrist in his hand and walked her backstage.

"For the time being, I'm going to go look for someone to watch after you," John said with his belt in one hand and Cassie in the other.

"Look after me? I'm turning twenty next month!" Cassie blinked, staring at her uncle in disbelief. Their age difference was less than ten years, and just because John was cousins with her mom and her dad passed away three years ago, he suddenly claimed her to be his responsibility. But what was he doing now? He was looking for someone else to keep her under their wing while he went off doing god knows what.

"No difference, I'm your uncle."

"You're just mom's cousin," Cassie said. "What's the difference?"

"Well, I'm responsible for you, that's what," John tightened his grip on her wrist. Cassie winced and flicked her long nails at the back of his neck. He winced as well.

"Loosen your grip, you're cutting my circulation," Cassie frowned.

"Here," John said, finally letting go of her wrist and stopping in front of the men's locker room. "We're here."

"What makes you think I won't run off to New Orleans or maybe Canada?" Cassie asked with her arms folded across her chest and her long nails tapping a steady beat on her forearms. She batted her eyelashes and smiled. John groaned and reached in the men's locker room for the guy closest to the door. He dragged out Marc Henry who had a horribly pissed off expression plastered on his face.

"A hundred bucks if you can make sure she doesn't leave. Tackle her if she tries to escape," John said handing Marc a crispy one hundred dollar bill. With that, he disappeared into the locker room and Cassie stood face to face with Marc Henry.

"Hi," was all Cassie muttered before she took one step toward the wall. One step was all it took to get Marc to take five steps closer to her. "I'm just finding a place to sit," she said, leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked around blankly. This big guy really won't leave her alone. He was just staring at her like she was some piece of meat.

"What's your name?" her eyes grew at the words. _This guy knows how to talk?_

"Cassandra," Cassie replied. "Call me Cassie."

"How do you know John?" _Wow. More words. _

"He's my mom's cousin."

"You the niece?" _Look! He knows Genealogy too. Smart guy._

"Unfortunately," Cassie said looking away. She looked back up to see him bending over looking at her with an angry expression on his face and both his fists pressed together tightly, turning his knuckles white. _Is this guy going to beat me up?_

"Is he hurting you? Because I can turn him to pulp," he said in a much lower voice.

Before she could answer, the door to the locker room opened up and John came out dressed in his gear with the title resting on his left shoulder.

"Thanks, man," John said as Marc straightened up and straightened out his attire.

He looked at John threateningly before muttering, "Watch what you do." And then disappeared inside the locker room. John furrowed his eyebrows as Cassie stood up.

"What was that about?" John asked Cassie.

"Nothing," Cassie said. John shrugged it off and walked down the hallway. "Where are we heading now?"

"Catering," John replied. "Want anything to eat?"

"Maybe just a drink," Cassie said. "Is there anything besides following you around that I can do around here?"

"I can tie you to a pipe till the end of the show," John said smiling.

"You're a freak," Cassie replied.

By the time John and Cassie made it to catering, he spotted his table and motioned for Cassie to follow him.

"John!" Adam called out as the rest of the guys at the table turned to see John and Cassie making their way over.

"Estrogen at last!" Jeff grinned, pulling out a chair from a nearby table and placing it beside the only empty chair in the table. By the way, he was referring to Cassie.

"Where'd all the ladies go?" John asked.

"Vince gave them a promo shoot at Cannes," Randy said smugly. "Do you know what this does to me mentally?"

"Promo shoot for what?" Adam asked.

"Sports Illustrated, Maxim, and Cosmo," Matt explained. "It's not fair how much publicity these ladies get compared to us."

"Speaking of ladies, who's this?" Randy asked referring to Cassie.

"I still think you're a man whore," Cassie said nonchalantly.

"Cassie???" Randy said choking on his water. "What happened to you?"

"Is losing ten pounds in fat and growing my hair supposed to be bad?" Cassie asked.

"You're John's niece?" Adam asked with his eyebrows up.

"Slow down, guys, she's got a boyfriend," John said.

"Boyfriend? You're out of your mind," Cassie scoffed. John glared at her, his plan was soiled.

"What about Jonathan?" John asked. "You've been hanging around him a lot lately."

"He's my trainer," Cassie replied.

Silence filled the table before Matt dropped a utensil.

"Sorry," Matt apologized, getting up to put his plate away.

"Let's go," John said standing up and looking at his watch. "My match is up next."

"Can't I stay here?" Cassie asked. "Surely, one of the guys won't be competing for a while."

"Let's go," John said without even taking what she had said into consideration.

"John," Cassie said sternly. "What was the point of you dragging me all the way here to Richmond if you're just going to haul me around everywhere you go? What happened to you promising mom that you'd let me explore the city when you won't even let me take two steps away from you?"

"So you wanna stay?" John said.

"Yeah," Cassie said.

"For now, stick with Matt," John said looking over at Matt. "We'll discuss the rest at dinner." With that, John made his way out of the room.

"Douche bag," Cassie muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," John said.

"Bullshit," Cassie said, her eyes narrowing. Matt laughed and turned over his three cards revealing three Kings. "I don't like this game," Cassie said with a soft giggle.

"Come on, I do this with the guys all the time," Matt said. "It's actually quite fun when you've really mastered the game."

"So who taught you this?" Cassie asked as they continued putting cards down.

"My cousin from Arizona," Matt said.

"That was sick!" Jeff said entering the locker room. "Did you see what Cali did?"

"What happened?" Matt asked his brother while Cassie leaned over and tried peeking at Matt's cards. Cassie, unfortunately, couldn't reach it, therefore really making an effort to get to Matt's cards. Next thing Cassie knew, she was on the ground rubbing her knee.

"You alright?" Matt asked, standing to help her up.

Cassie nodded and then replied, "Bullshit."

"Good," Matt said, referring to both her fall and her call. He then flipped over six aces.

"Stupid blind cards," Cassie muttered, referring to the deck of cards disregarded from the game.

Matt then turned to his brother, "what were you saying?"

"Cali threw Cena off the top buckle and hurling into the audience. He landed on a few chairs and this lady's purse, which had those things that electrocute people who try to hold you up. She had three and they went off on Cena's back," Jeff explained nonchalantly until he remembered Cassie's relation to him.

"WHAT!?!?" Cassie asked with her eyes widened. "Where the hell is he?"

"He's already at St. Luke's," Jeff said pulling out his car keys. "But I could—" before he could continue, she was out the door and sprinting to the parking lot.

"She's a handful," Matt said running out with Jeff following closely behind.

"Cassie, you can't run to St. Luke's," Jeff said running out of the coliseum to find the St. Luke's sign peeking from behind 7/11. "You can walk there…" He looked around densely and then sprinted after her with Matt still in the lead.

"It's a few scars, an electrocution, and a small fall," John enumerated for the doctor. "I have a title match next week. You can take the bandages out, I feel fine."

"John!" Cassie said entering his room, panting.

"Cassie—why are you alone?" John asked, shifting on the bed to look for someone familiar who was supposed to be with Cassie. "Did you run here?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Are you alright?" Cassie asked then turned to the doctor. "Is he alright?" Before the doctor could say anything, Jeff and Matt came running in, trying to catch their breath.

"Crazy—" Matt panted. "You—very extreme—"

"We. Like." Jeff said panting as well with a grin on his face.

"You guys let her run across three streets unaccompanied?" John asked, turning slightly red.

"She sprinted," Matt said defensively. "She's incredibly fast, like that character on the Incredibles—"

"Dash?" Jeff chipped in.

"Yeah, him," Matt said. "She didn't warn us and we had our eye on her the whole time."

"She really was fast," Jeff admitted, nodding, hoping to add to the credibility of their somewhat childish reasoning.

"I'm calling Nanny 911," John said reaching over for the phone, but groaning loudly. He was bandaged around the rib area and his left shoulder.

After Cassie and John finished arguing on guardianship, the doctor instructed and briefed John on how limited his movements should be in the next two to three months.

"So, two to three months?" Cassie repeated. "No impact or pressure on your spine so you'll be sleeping on your front. No pressure on your left shoulder blade and vinegar on your electrocution scars." She grinned.

"You must be ecstatic," John said.

"That's an understatement," Cassie said grinning.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get that," Cassie said. "Hey Jeff, where's Matt?"

"Preparing for a date," Jeff said shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "How's John?" Jeff asked.

"Fine, but it looks like I'll have no one to watch over me," Cassie said grinning.

"And I take that as a good thing, right?" Jeff asked.

"Hell yeah," Cassie said. "One toe out of this room, he can say goodbye to the F-U."

"Speaking of guardian," John said out loud. "Maybe I should leave you in someone else's hands."

Cassie snapped her head to the side and said, "It better not be Marc Henry again."

"No," John said. "I'll be broke by the time I get better."

"Then who do you have in mind?" Jeff asked.

"You," John replied.

Cassie and Jeff glanced at each other. This was going to be interesting.

A/N: I'm under time constraint. I rushed the last portion of this chapter. More will come if you review. Btw, Cassie is not cheap and whore-y with a million bling. She's just a petite brunette who dresses simply and casually. She's not what you would call a "girly-girl".


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Bring-Your-Niece-To-Work Day

**Author**: Honey Bling

**Summary**: Jeff Hardy is forced to deal with John's niece. JeffOC.

**Author****'****s** **Note**: I'm aging. I spelled "Cali" wrong when it was supposed to be Khali (Apparently I was drinking 'Cali' the drink while writing the story…lol). Same goes for "Marc" Henry )) my bad. Guess this is what happens when you've stopped watching WWE for a while, hahaha :D Thank you all for the reviews! Six reviews on the first night was a good response for me. It makes me feel like I can actually continue writing fan fiction. Thanks again to everyone! Much love to you all :-)

**P.S.** 2Deez asked if Jeff was his actual age because Jeff being 29 and Cassie being almost twenty is a little far-fetched. So for the sake of those who think it's a little far-fetched, let's throw Jeff a few years back. So I hope 26 isn't that far-fetched :-) Thanks for bringing it up :D

**AU** because Jeff, Matt and Adam are friends. Lita never happened. I have nothing against Lita and I love her to death, but I don't have a place for her in this story. So sorry to the Lita fans. And besides this being AU, other things might be AU as well. I don't know what they are yet at this point, but I won't be following the cannon with my stories. I just go with what I feel.

**Chapter Two**

**Another Problem**

_**Cassie**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

This was my chance. Jeff looked pretty busy with his face practically glued to his laptop's screen. At first, I assumed he was one of those guys who brings his porn everywhere he goes. When I asked, he stared at me for what seemed like thirty seconds before telling me that he was actually answering fan mail.

Yeah right.

I stood up from my bed and walked over to the couch where Jeff was lying comfortably with his laptop nested on his abdomen. I walked over and reached for my bag on the coffee table. I felt his eyes on me for a few seconds, but I ignored him and simply reached for my bag before casually making my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" I stopped in my tracks and hesitated to reply. Jeff closed his laptop, reached for his car keys and grabbed his hoodie on the couch and pulled it on over his head. I wasn't going to answer.

"Just gimme a second," Jeff said, looking for his shoes while searching his pockets. "Have you seen my cell phone?" He asked while slipping on his shoes. He pressed his lips together and then said, "Never mind. I found it. Let's go."

"Wait," I said stopping him in his tracks. "Where are you going?"

"Well, that depends," he replied throwing his head back to let a few stray strands fall off his face even though it was already tied back. He looked back down at me. "Where are YOU going?" I stared back at him in disbelief. Was he really going to follow me everywhere like John had? He then shoved his hands in the front pockets of his hoodie and shifted his weight on his feet. He leaned on the doorframe, pressed his lips together again like he had when he was looking for his phone and then raised both his eyebrows, somehow looking like he was waiting for an answer. I simply left the room.

This was going to be hard.

Jeff locked the door behind him and placed the room card in his pocket before making his way to me where I waited in front of the elevator. As soon as he stopped right beside me, he said, "You still haven't told me where we're going."

Was he purposely trying to irritate me? Because it sure was working.

"The Lounge," I muttered.

I expected he wouldn't hear me and ask me again, which would be a good excuse for me to act like I was PMS-ing. Instead, he replied, "It's Jazz tonight. You don't seem very jazzy."

He was staring at the numbers on the frame of the elevator before I looked up at him and opened my mouth to say something; but before I could say anything, he lowered his head to watch the elevator doors open and walk in. I gritted my teeth and simply followed him in. Had there been anyone else in the elevator, I wouldn't have said this:

"What are you trying to do to me?"

"What AM I trying to do to you?" he asked looking baffled.

"Don't act naive," I snapped. "John set you up to do this, didn't he?"

"Do what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me around like a shadow, that's what!"

"I'm not," Jeff said raising his shoulders.

"You are too," I said not caring about how childish I sounded.

Jeff sighed and pulled his hands out of his pocket, "Look Cassie," he began, "John clearly asked me to watch over you. What was I to do? A friend asked for a favor and I granted it. You were there when he asked me to watch you."

"Correction," I said waving my hand. "John didn't ASK you, he TOLD you to watch over me."

"Then the more I will," Jeff said.

Me and my big mouth…

I shut my eyes for a few seconds before the elevator doors opened, revealing a hallway with two gold-framed glass doors at the end of the hall. Jeff held the button to keep the elevator open as I walked out and then followed me closely after.

"Just try not to stay too close to me," I told him. "People might think you're my boyfriend."

"Why can't they just think of me as your brother?" Jeff asked.

"Because we look nothing alike," I explained. "Remember… not too closely."

"Sure," Jeff said lifting both his hands in defeat and stopping in his tracks.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked him as I held the doors open for a while.

"I'm letting the space grow so I'm not too close. THEN I'll follow," he said grinning. With that, I rolled my eyes and entered the Lounge.

Jeff was right, it was Jazz night. Live Jazz music played in the background and the sound of the saxophone was actually quite soothing. I took a seat on the bar and the bartender approached me asking me about what I wanted to drink. I ordered a shot of tequila with a grin on my face. The last time I had tried to order an alcoholic drink, John had paid the bartender extra to hand me a glass of water instead. Man was he nuts.

It was when the bartender had left to prepare my order that Jeff entered the Lounge. I watched him enter and walk over to one side of the room where Matt was sitting with Adam. I hadn't noticed them when I entered. I turned around in time to have my order placed before me. I smiled at the bartender and reached in my bag for my cell phone. Maybe now would be a nice time to call my best friend, Eva. I dialed her up and then placed the phone in my ear before taking the tequila shot. The bartender had seen me finish it up and raised one finger asking if I wanted one more since he saw me on my cell phone. I nodded right when Eva had picked up the phone.

I haven't spoken to Eva in quite some time. It was quite refreshing to be able to have another woman to talk to.

Soon enough, I told her about Uncle John and the injury that was supposed to set me free.

"How bad is it?" Eva asked.

"He's out two months with an extra few days of therapy. The only way he can sleep is on his front," I said.

"Must be frustrating," Eva said. "Wish I could be there. You're sounding pretty lonely."

"I am alone."

"You said Jeff was following you around."

"I was this close to fooling myself that I was."

"My bad. Well, I gotta go anyway. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure," I replied before she greeted me goodnight and closed her phone. I put my phone away in my purse and turned around to face three more shots lined up neatly on the bar.

I know it's been quite a few shots already, but I promise I won't go out of hand.

_**End of Cassie**__**'**__**s Point of View**_

_**Jeff**__**'**__**s Point of View**_

Since I'm a good boy, I obeyed Cassie and kept my distance by sitting on another side of the room. As I had entered, Matt and Adam were already seated in a table, speaking in hushed tones. I grabbed a seat from another table and placed it alongside Adam as they continued talking.

"Seven," Matt said in almost a whisper.

"She doesn't look like she can go that far," Adam said. "I'm saying…five."

"You're underestimating her," Matt said. "She looks like she's got high alcohol tolerance."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Cassie just ordered a shot of tequila," Matt said. "We're curious to know how far she can go."

"Hope you're not mad," Adam said.

"Don't worry," I said. "Cassie seems old enough to handle herself."

Matt and Adam looked at each other before I said, "I say ten," and placing down a ten dollar bill in the middle of the table.

I know it sounded a little mean for me to be betting behind Cassie's back, but I think she can handle herself. It'll only be a matter of time before she finally caves. She wants her independence? I'll give it to her. Let's just see how long she can hold out. I know at some point, she'll be begging for attention. I know John all too well, and if his stories about her were right, she'll cave in, in no time.

_**End of Jeff**__**'**__**s Point of View**_

An hour and a half passed and Cassie was already talking to a man who had come up to her earlier.

Jeff watched their communication attentively. If anything happened to John's niece—well, he hoped nothing would, so he didn't think about it anymore.

The conversation looked fine at first, but when Matt had groaned as Cassie took her sixth shot, the man placed a hand on Cassie's shoulder. She turned her head to look at his hand and then back at the man.

_**Cassie**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

This guy's got some nerve placing a hand on my shoulder like that.

My sleeve slipped, at least fix it, mister.

Unless—Nah. I'm not THAT sexy that he's actually hitting on me…am I? I think I am.

Or maybe he's just desperate.

Aah! He's got two heads!

_**End of Cassie**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

"She doesn't look too good," Jeff whispered to Adam who was still waiting for Cassie's seventh shot.

"So offer her one more shot then take her upstairs," Adam suggested, slowly reaching for the bills on the table.

"You're a cheater," Matt said taking a sip off his third bottle of beer. "Don't do it, lil bro."

"I think I should bring her upstairs," Jeff said rising from his seat.

"Before that, one more shot won't hurt," Adam said, looking pointedly at the bills on the table.

"You're a monster," Matt said.

"Oh come on," Adam said. "This was your idea."

_**Jeff**__**'**__**s P.O.V.**_

These two were never going to end.

I stood up and made my way over to the bar, just in time to see Cassie literally slipping out of her seat. The stranger across her tried catching her, but I only saw her shoulder get cut. I rushed over. What was this man thinking?

_**End of Jeff**__**'**__**s POV**_

"Man, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jeff said looking angrily at the stranger.

"What's it to you?" the stranger asked.

"Ever watched wrestling?" Jeff asked.

"Are you—"

"—hoping you would leave NOW," was all Jeff said. The man looked from Jeff to Cassie and noticed Cassie's shoulder was slightly bleeding. He turned around and gave himself a small satisfied smile and left.

- - - - - - - - - -

Cassie sat up on the bed and looked around, everything was dark and the only light open was the one in her bed side. She turned and reached over to turn it off, then spotted two feet sticking out from the couch. She opened her drawer to get her ginger spray but couldn't find it. She looked around once more and realized that this wasn't her room.

Had she gone with the stranger at the bar? Well, there was only one way to find out.

She quietly slipped off the bed and walked on over to the couch. On the way there, she grabbed a bottle from the bar…you know, just in case.

As she got there with the bottle high over her head and ready to hit, the man in the couch moved. Cassie paused in her tracks before she continued. She looked over to see who the man was.

"Cassie, you're wasting your time," the man muttered as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hitting me on the head while I'm sleeping would startle me awake. Yes, it'd be painful, but I'll wake up then pin you." Jeff sat up and stretched. "If you want to attack someone when they're sleeping, wake them up gently then punch them. That's how I woke Matt up when we were younger."

"Where's my room?" Was all Cassie said.

"17th floor, remember?" Jeff reminded her, while straightening out his shirt.

"What floor is this?" Cassie asked

"Still 17th, but it's mine and Matt's. It was the closest to the elevator, but with your dead weight I couldn't reach for my key. Matt was already in here getting his wallet for a round of cards with Adam, so I decided to get you in here instead. Your room's around ten rooms down and I was too beat to carry you all the way there." Jeff stood up and walked over to the bar. Leaning over the mini-fridge, he said, "Hope it's alright with you."

Fighting the almost uncontrollable urge to numb-chuck Jeff, Cassie took a deep breath and stomped her way back to the bedroom.

"Are you going to drink that?" Jeff asked, looking pointedly at the bottle Cassie was about to hit him with earlier. Cassie looked at the bottle and threw it to Jeff who caught it with one hand. When Jeff had finally finished his bottle of beer, he placed it down on the bar and turned to see Cassie with her head halfway under the bed.

"Where's my other shoe?" Cassie mumbled from under the bed.

"You threw it at what's-his-face," Jeff smiled, grabbing a diet Pepsi this time.

"Who?" Cassie asked, pulling herself from under the bed and sitting up on the floor.

"That duuude," Jeff said. "The one that scratched your shoulder."

"My what???" Cassie checked both her shoulders and then found a bandaid on her right shoulder. "What happened?"

"He was hitting on you, I suppose," Jeff said making the gestures of an overacting scientist creating a theory. "Then he placed his hand on your shoulder and (insert gargling noise here)! His car keys scratched you."

"So what are you saying?" Cassie asked.

"I saved you," Jeff said with a grin.

"You're not a superhero," Cassie said with her eyebrows arched.

"But I can fly."

To be continued. . .

A/N: REVIEW, that's the only reason I ever continue posting. Ha! I'm evil.


End file.
